Late Night Tantrum
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: A one-shot based off my story Worth it: Not everything can be perfect, even in Ivan and Alfred's family. All children are entitled to having tantrums every so often though. Rusame!


**Sorry I've been outta commission for awhile; I've been bedridden with the flu for the past week. Careful guys, it's really bad this year! Remember to wash your hands a lot!(:**

"I hate you! You're stupid and the worst père and papa in the world! Je vous déteste à la fois!" The six year old screamed loudly, standing in the middle of the living room with his fists shaking, and eyes smarting with tears.

"Francis come on buddy, you're overtired. If you get some sleep you'll feel a lot better." Alfred tried to reason with their oldest child.

It was more rare now; but not unusual for Francis to have a large unreasonable breakdown over something so trivial. Tonight's catastrophe was because of bedtime. Francis wanted to stay up and finish a movie that had just come on. However, it was already eight forty five; fifteen minutes past his bedtime. Alfred had promised to tape the movie so he could watch it tomorrow, but their little french foster child was having none of that.

"I want to watch it! I'm not tired!"

"Yes you are Francis," Ivan, who stood next to Alfred with his arms crossed, said. "Now let's go to sleep. If you keep up this attitude then there will be no television at all tomorrow. Would you like that?"

Francis answered by screeching loudly, and kicking the nearby end table, causing a framed photo of their family of six to fall onto the floor, thankfully not breaking.

"Aw Francis, come on dude. Don't be like this." Alfred was close to pleading. They'd had a long day; spending it at the beach out in the sun all day with Matthew, Gilbert, and their kids. That was probably why Francis was acting this was too. Being under the sun all day (even with sunblock) always seemed to wear kids out.

"Father, daddy, I heard a monster."

Alfred and Ivan's attention was turned towards the top of the staircase, where Arthur was now standing. He was clutching his teddy bear to his chest, and looked quite close to tears. Alfred suppressed a groan; Great, Francis had succeeded in waking up their littlest one.

"It is not a monster Arthur, it is only your little brother." Ivan reassured the child. "Would you like to be tucked back into bed?"

"Yes," Arthur answered, using a fist to rub at his eyes.

"You take care of him; I'll deal with Francis." Alfred told Ivan, who nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

"Up we go little one." Ivan murmured, lifting Arthur into his arms. He hurried away, just as he heard Francis began screaming again. He felt a bit bad for leaving Alfred to deal with him alone.  
Putting Arthur back to bed took little effort, as the child had been halfway asleep already. On the way back downstairs Ivan stopped to press his ear against Toris and Feliks' door to make sure they were sleeping. His suspicions had been confirmed when he heard two hushed voices.

"I wonder if they'll like, take away tv until he's a hundred!" Feliks was whispering enthusiastically.

"Nah, I don't think they'd do that," Toris replied. "They're too nice for that."

"Well I bet he'll get some sort of punishment! Like, listen to all the noise downsta-"

"Goodnight boys," Ivan said loudly from the other side of the door, voice clearly amused. He heard them squeak in terror at being caught.

"N-night father!" Feliks called back nervously.

Ivan chuckled and continued on his way back downstairs to help Alfred. The screaming had died down considerably, which was a good sign. When he arrived back, he saw that Francis was laying on the couch completely still, face pressed into the cushions.

"I'll run away if you don't let me watch it!" Francis threatened.

Alfred almost snorted at that. One time a few months ago Francis had said the same thing, and actually tried to. He'd packed a backpack full of clothes and left the house- only to make it to the end of the driveway before getting hungry and coming inside for some dinner.

"Aren't you tired Francis? We've had such a long day. Won't it feel nice to be in a soft warm bed?" The American asked. His words seemed to have an effect on the child, for he resisted a yawn.

"We cannot do this all night Francis. Be a good boy and come to bed." Ivan insisted. He could tell they were close, because Francis seemed to be getting tired.

"Can...can I still watch it tomorrow?" Francis asked meekly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"If you apologize and head upstairs for bed right now, then yes." Ivan said.

"I'm...I'm sorry. Je suis désolé papa et père," He apologized meekly, staring down at his hands and swallowing. "I'll go to bed now."

Wow. That was pretty easy. Then again, with Francis his tantrums always ended rather abruptly. Not like with Arthur, who could scream and rampage around for hours on end until he'd gotten his point across. It was rare for Arthur to explode like that though. Feliks could have some pretty nasty episodes too though. The only one who really didn't freak out often was Toris. If he was upset, he'd just sniffle quietly and try to hide.

Francis got up from the couch and obediently made way towards his bedroom. Ivan stayed downstairs and allowed Alfred to tuck Francis in.

"Whew, at least that one was quick." Alfred sighed with relief once he came back downstairs, slipping his arms around Ivan's waist.

"At least he's getting better. Remember how many tantrums he had when we first got him?" Ivan recalled, almost shuddering at how Francis had behaved. It hadn't been the child's fault though; he'd gone through a terrible time after being abandoned by his parents at only four years old.

None of that mattered though. To Ivan and Alfred, that couldn't have asked for a better child. They loved Francis a lot.

He was their first child after all, and would hold a special place in their heart.

**Review?(:**

**P.s. sorry for any French mistakes.  
**


End file.
